Say my name
by Statice-Law
Summary: Il ne se souvenait plus de comment il était arrivé chez Daiki, et finalement, ce n'était pas le plus important. Il se souviendrait de cette nuit toute sa vie. /Lemon/ Tout fluff…


**Say my name**

**Auteur : Statice-Law**

**Résumé : Il ne se souvenait plus de comment il était arrivé chez Daiki, et finalement, ce n'était pas le plus important. Il se souviendrait de cette nuit toute sa vie. /Lemon/ Tout fluff…**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, vous pensez bien... Et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire, mais les reviews sont toujours une bonne récompense**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Aomine x Sakurai**

**Words : 11 200 mots**

* * *

Sakurai claqua la porte derrière lui et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, se moquant de la pluie qui le frappait sans pitié. Seule la fraicheur des gouttes d'eau le fit légèrement frissonner lorsqu'elles traversèrent son t-shirt noir. Il aurait aimé se retenir, mais il se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il venait de se disputer avec ses parents, et il avait fuit la maison sans même réfléchir ou prendre une veste. Maintenant, il courait sans savoir vers où, à vingt et une heure, dans les rues de Tokyo, sous la pluie battante et dans le froid. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue, et il manqua à plusieurs reprises de se prendre les pieds dans un trottoir ou de se manger un poteau en pleine face. Sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce que ses parents ne comprenaient-ils rien ?! Il n'avait jamais autant haït ses géniteurs qu'à ce moment là. Il haïssait tout le monde. Il voulait hurler, frapper quelque chose ou quelqu'un, et à la place de ça, sa rage et son désespoir s'écoulait le long de ses joues pâles sous la forme de perles salées. Il les détestait. Il SE détestait. Il se mordit fiévreusement la lèvre inférieure pour refouler un bruyant sanglot, et manquant de force à cause de l'entrainement de basket qui avait eu lieu le soir même, il commença à ralentir malgré lui. Sa rage n'en fut que décuplée. Il était faible. Trop faible pour continuer de courir. Sa tête commençait à le lancer douloureusement, tout comme chacun de ses muscles contractés par l'effort. Il se foutait bien de risquer de se blesser à force de tirer sur ses réserves. Pour l'instant, il se foutait royalement de tout. Il voulait se frapper la tête contre un mur jusqu'à perdre connaissance, jusqu'à s'éclater la boîte crânienne...

Un spasme nerveux secoua ses épaules, et le força à s'immobiliser au beau milieu d'une rue. Il la connaissait peut-être, peut-être pas... Il continuait de retenir ses sanglots du mieux qu'il le pouvait, peut-être pour se prouver qu'il était fort. Un sourire triste et désespéré étira ses lèvres à cette pensée : il était tout sauf fort. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, soudain honteux, et hoqueta de surprise. En effet, il connaissait cette rue. C'était là que vivait Aomine. Il le savait pour l'avoir raccompagné plusieurs fois chez lui, bien qu'il ne soit jamais rentré dans la maison familiale. Il serra les dents, et regarda les ombres se mouvoir derrière les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée. Il se souvenait que le basané lui avait dit que ses parents étaient en déplacement et qu'il était actuellement seul chez lui. Il se mordit une nouvelle fois la lèvre. Non, il ne devait pas craquer. Non, il n'irait pas voir son camarade, et non, il ne sangloterait pas comme un bébé devant lui.

La pluie s'intensifia, le trempant encore plus si c'était possible. Et il gémit plaintivement lorsque ses jambes se mirent d'elle-même à bouger, ses cuisses le brûlaient, et il essayait tant bien que mal de s'arrêter, de faire demi-tour, de partir. Mais il avait déjà poussé le portillon et titubait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Un sanglot manqua de lui déchirer la gorge, il serra furieusement les poings au moment même où sa lèvre se déchirait à force d'avoir été mordue, laissant une trainée rouge glisser le long de son menton. Sans vraiment vouloir frapper, il laissa sa tête tomber contre le battant de bois clos. Il ne se rendit compte que trop tard qu'il venait de prévenir l'habitant qu'il était là, et il essaya de reculer. Pour se prendre les pieds dans le paillasson et tomber en arrière. Il descendit les trois petites marches de pierre sur les fesses et atterrit dans l'allée, le corps meurtri. Il n'entendit même pas la porte s'ouvrir, trop occupé à essayer d'endiguer la douleur qui lui sciait les fesses. Il avait tantôt chaud puis froid, ses larmes étaient toujours plus nombreuses à dévaler ses joues, et la pluie ne cessait de l'enfoncer un peu plus par terre.

Une main saisit son avant-bras et le remit lentement debout, mais il avait tellement mal qu'il ne s'en rendit qu'à moitié compte. Il n'était pas assez lucide pour se demander qui c'était ni vraiment s'en préoccuper.

-Oi, Ryo, c'est quoi ton problème...? gronda une voix rauque près de son visage.

Un bras se coula autour de sa taille et le soutint, mais la chute de ses reins était douloureuse et il couina faiblement. Il était épuisé. Tellement épuisé... Mettre un pied devant l'autre était tellement compliqué qu'il aurait préféré se laisser tomber au beau milieu des marches en pierre. Sa tête tournait tellement... Il avait mal partout... Il se rendit compte que la pluie ne le touchait plus et que l'air n'était plus froid. Un souffle chaud caressait sa tempe gauche, la main puissante qui le retenait semblait devenir de plus en plus réelle, et il finit par retrouver suffisamment de lucidité pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Premièrement, il était dans une maison. Deuxièmement, cette maison était celle d'Aomine Daiki, son camarade de classe et de basket. Troisièmement, en toute logique mais il fallait quand même le préciser, la personne qui le faisait avancer depuis tout à l'heure n'était autre que le camarade en question.

-Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous là...? gronda ce dernier.

Il laissa le châtain tomber dans le canapé et arqua un sourcil en le voyant se cambrer sous la douleur. Ses fesses étaient trop douloureuses pour supporter son propre poids. Aomine s'agenouilla devant lui et le regarda, la tête légèrement inclinée.

-Oi, Ryo, j'te cause. C'est quoi le problème ?

Sakurai ouvrit la bouche, la referma immédiatement après, et se mordit la lèvre encore plus fort pour stopper le pathétique sanglot qui essayait de s'échapper. Ses larmes, elles, traitresses, continuaient de couler sans barrière. Il n'avait pas la volonté et la force pour tenter de les arrêter. Peut-être que cela lui faisait du bien de les laisser couler... De son côté, Daiki ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation. Quand il avait trouvé la force de se trainer jusqu'à la porte à une heure pareille, il ne s'était pas attendu à voir son camarade étendu sur le flanc dans son allée, en pleures, trempé de la tête au pied. D'ailleurs il était très certainement en train de foutre de la flotte partout sur le canapé... Il grogna, marmonna un vague juron, et se redressa, forçant sur ses jambes puissantes. Il saisit le plus petit en glissant ses mains sous ses aisselles et il le remit péniblement sur ses pieds, lui arrachant un couinement étouffé.

-D'un, arrête de te bouffer la lèvre, abruti. De deux, arrêtes de chialer comme une gonzesse. Et de trois, tu comptes expliquer pourquoi tu squattes chez moi ou on joue aux devinettes ?

Sa voix trainante fit l'effet d'une gifle à Sakurai, soudain pleinement conscient de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Mais il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, se laissant aller dans les bras du basané qui le tirait péniblement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il l'aida à s'assoir doucement par terre pour épargner son fessier déjà bien endommagé, et il alla chercher dans sa chambre en bordel des vêtements pour le garçon, rongeant son frein. Est-ce que cet abruti comptait lui dire pourquoi il s'invitait chez lui à une heure pareille, un vendredi soir ? Il n'était pas son infirmière, bordel de merde ! Il n'avait rien demandé de tout ça ! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il était en train de chercher un t-shirt pas trop grand dans son armoire ?! Ce serait bien plus simple de le foutre à la porte, alors pourquoi ?! Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient amis... Bon d'accord, Ryo était le joueur avec lequel il s'entendait le mieux au sein de l'équipe, en partie parce qu'il lui faisait des bentos délicieux. Mais basta, rien de plus. Il retourna pourtant dans la salle de bain où pleurait encore le châtain, et le regarda porter sa main à ses lèvres, tremblant de tous ses membres. Il saignait légèrement, une fine perle écarlate se balançant sur son menton, attendant de grossir encore un peu pour se laisser tomber.

-J'ai des fringues pour toi.

Il jeta lesdites fringues sur le lavabo et s'agenouilla à nouveau devant le garçon. Merde, pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleurait comme ça ?!

-Je suis désolé... Désolé... Désolé...

Un sanglot finit par lui déchirer la gorge, douloureusement, et les autres suivirent. Il avait craqué. Il était pathétique. Faible et pathétique.

-Hé, Ryo, arrêtes de chialer...

Daiki était un peu démuni face aux larmes de son camarade, et il fronça les sourcils. Non, il ne le jetterait pas dehors, tout compte fait. Pas envie. Pas le courage non plus. C'était trop crevant. Il soupira, se releva, et attrapa le plus jeune par les épaules pour le remettre debout. Le corps frêle et tremblant de Ryo s'écroula contre son torse et il le retint comme il pouvait, avant de libérer une de ses mains, pour allumer l'eau du bain. Il tritura les boutons pour éviter d'ébouillanter le pauvre garçon, et il se pencha en avant, retenant l'autre avec un bras. Il plaça agilement le bouchon dans le fond du bain pour retenir l'eau, se redressa, et assit de force le châtain sur le bord de la baignoire. Faire passer son t-shirt noir et totalement trempé par dessus de sa tête fut assez simple. Il ne se débattait pas, frissonnant juste et tremblant tellement que tout son corps devait être douloureux. Ses mèches brunes très clairs, devenues plus foncées à cause de l'eau, collaient sur son front et sur sa nuque, quelques gouttes translucides venaient s'échouer sur son torse, ses épaules ou ses cuisses de temps à autre. Partit dans son élan, Aomine se dit que lui retirer son bas de jogging allait être simple, mais contre toute attente, Ryo se raidit vivement et ses doigts fins et tremblants vinrent se plaquer contre l'arrière de son crâne. Le visage de Daiki fut attiré contre les abdos très finement dessiné du garçon, tandis que ce dernier se remettait à sangloter violemment, hoquetant qu'il était désolé. Les mains du basané, toujours posées au niveau de la ceinture du survêtement, restèrent immobiles alors que ses yeux bleus s'écarquillaient doucement à cause de la surprise. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait le garçon torse nu, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il le verrait en sous-vêtement, et pourtant, à ce moment précis, Sakurai semblait rejeter tous contactes.

-Ryo, calme-toi abrutis.

Il reprit son mouvement de poignets, tirant vivement sur le tissu pour le faire glisser le long des jambes tremblantes de son camarade. Ce dernier ne cessait de couiner, appuyant un peu plus le visage chaud de Daiki contre son ventre.

_Il a la peau vachement douce..._ songea alors Aomine.

Il finit par réussir à se faire échouer le jogging aux pieds du châtain. Il s'arrêta pour lui retirer ses baskets et ses chaussettes, et l'instant d'après, Ryo n'était plus vêtu que de son boxer noir et bleu. Il tressaillit quand le basané retira sa tête de son étreinte, et ses yeux saphir vinrent s'encrer dans ceux larmoyant de Sakurai.

-Alors ? C'est quoi le problème ?

-J'ai... Je... Je... Je suis désolé...

-Ouais ça c'est bon, j'ai pigé...

Le métis l'attrapa par les hanches et le souleva sans trop de problème, avant de doucement déposer ce corps dans l'eau chaude. Le garçon se cambra avec un cri étouffé et ses mains vinrent serrer avec force les biceps puissant d'Aomine. C'était chaud... Trop chaud... Il essaya d'inspirer une goulée d'air, mais sa respiration semblait s'être bloquée. Et il paniqua.

-Oi, Ryo, calme-toi... Calme-toi...

Doucement, Daiki glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux clairs de son camarade, essayant de faire cesser sa crise d'angoisse. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il attira le visage livide du garçon contre ses pectoraux, se moquant de mouiller son t-shirt, et il continua de lui murmurer de se calmer. Finalement, ses suppliques eurent l'effet escompté et son corps tremblant et gelé se détendit entre ses bras. Quoi que, ses épaules restaient anormalement contractées. Il l'avait déjà remarqué lors de l'entrainement -oh miracle, qu'il n'avait pas séché pour une fois- : il avait manqué quelques paniers sans être vraiment éloigné de sa cible. Il garda cependant le silence et le relâcha lentement pour se redresser et aller mettre les vêtements trempés de son camarade à laver. Heureusement que sa mère lui avait laissé un papier lui expliquant comment fonctionnait la machine à laver, sinon il aurait été dans la merde... Il resta quelques instants dans la toute petite pièce qui servait de cagibis, essayant de trouver une explication logique à tout ça. En vain. Il grogna de dépit, fatigué, et retourna auprès du châtain, qui visiblement, était redevenu un tant soit peu lucide.

-Alors ? Tu craches le morceau ?

Il voyait la honte du jeune homme dans chacun de ses muscles, suintant par chaque pore de sa peau. Il n'osait même pas relever la tête.

-J'te cause... soupira Daiki en s'approchant.

Il s'appuya contre le mur qui faisait face à Ryo, ainsi il pouvait le regarder en face même si ce dernier gardait obstinément la tête baissé.

-Je suis désolée...

-Et à part ça ?

Un silence s'installa, bien vite brisé par la voix tremblante de Ryo.

-Je me suis... Disputé avec mes parents...

-Tu te fous de moi...?! gronda Aomine.

Il était arrivé en pleurs chez lui juste parce qu'il s'était engueulé avec ses vieux ?! Il allait lui faire passer l'envie de rire à ce guignol...

-Ils veulent que... Que j'arrête le basket...

Alors que Daiki avait ouvert la bouche pour le pourrir de manière correcte, il se retint juste à temps.

-Pardon ?

-Ils veulent que j'arrête... Le basket... répéta Sakurai, aussi calmement qu'il en était capable.

Ses épaules continuaient de tressauter à intervalles irrégulières, il tremblait toujours autant, et il fuyait tellement le regard d'Aomine qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il était actuellement en train de subir un interrogatoire par la mafia italienne. Ce qui était totalement ridicule.

-Pourquoi ?

Pour être honnête, que Ryo arrête le basket, il s'en foutait un peu, comme ils étaient dans la même classe il aurait toujours ses bentos le midi, mais d'un autre côté, cela voudrait dire qu'il perdait son alibi lorsqu'il manquait les entrainements, et il perdait aussi le seul joueur avec qui il s'entendait un minimum dans l'équipe. Non pas que cela l'empêcherait de gagner, mais il ne voyait même plus l'intérêt d'aller aux entrainements dans ce cas... Après tout, depuis peu, il avait commencé à établir un genre de travail d'équipe entre eux sur le terrain, très vague bien sûr, mais un travail d'équipe quand même. Alors, non, définitivement, il ne voulait pas que Sakurai arrête.

-Ils... Je... Ils disent que ça me prend... Trop de temps et que... Je devrais travailler plus... Et... Et...

Un sanglot pathétique fit voler sa voix dans des aigues improbables et il plaqua son front contre ses genoux pliés, ses deux mains contre ses oreilles comme s'il voulait se couper du bruit. Aomine le regarda quelques secondes, avant de soupirer. Est-ce qu'il pouvait se permettre de se montrer un peu humain pour une fois ? Oui, certainement. Ryo en avait besoin, c'était évident. Il n'allait pas le laisser dans cet état-là...

-Est-ce que toi tu veux arrêter le basket ?

Le châtain releva vivement la tête, sa respiration se bloqua alors qu'un sanglot avait commencé à se frayer un chemin dans sa gorge, et il toussa violemment pour essayer de respirer. Daiki se décolla du mur pour aller taper doucement dans son dos, et il essuya la larme qui coulait le long de la joue pâle de son camarade. Oui, il pouvait se permettre de se comporter comme un "ami". Juste pour cette fois.

-N... Non ! Bien sûr que non ! s'écria presque Sakurai.

-Bon, alors c'est tout ce qui compte, nan ?

-C'est pas... Aussi simple...

Aomine n'y comprenait rien, mais il haussa juste les épaules et laissa sa main entre les omoplates de Sakurai. Il pouvait sentir sa cage thoracique se soulever à chaque nouvelle inspiration difficile qu'il prenait, le moindre frisson, le moindre de ses muscles tendus, le moindre soubresaut... C'était à la fois troublant et agréable. Il se fit la réflexion que le garçon ressemblait plus à une poupée de chiffon qu'à autre chose. Il semblait affreusement fragile. Vulnérable. Faible. Mignon dans un sens, aussi. Daiki fronça les sourcils, à peine déstabilisé par cette pensée. Oui, il s'était déjà dit que son camarade était mignon, et alors ? Ce n'était un secret pour personne. Il était le plus petit de l'équipe, le moins musclé, le plus timide, le plus soumis aussi, il fallait bien l'admettre. Il soupira de nouveau et calla la tête de Ryo contre son épaule, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il était là, à défaut de pouvoir comprendre pourquoi il se prenait autant la tête.

-Tu veux squatter ma piaule ce week-end ? Mes parents rentrent pas avant mardi prochain, ça gênera pas, proposa-t-il alors.

Dans un habile mouvement de poignet, il saisit une bouteille de gel douche et en versa dans sa main, avant d'appliquer sa paume contre les pectoraux très légèrement dessinés de son ami. Oui, ils étaient peut-être amis tout compte fait.

-Je...

-C'est bon j'te dis, ça m'gêne pas.

Le châtain hocha vaguement la tête et ferma les yeux. Depuis quand était-il autant fatigué déjà ? Et quand est-ce que la douleur dans le bas de son dos s'était-elle atténuée ? Avant ou après qu'Aomine se comporte comme un être humain ? Il se sentait las de tout, et ne désirait plus qu'une chose : dormir. Et ne jamais se réveiller, de préférence. Au fond, il songeait déjà à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à ses parents lorsqu'il retournerait chez lui. Il n'allait pas vivre chez Daiki toute sa vie !

-On réfléchira plus tard Ryo...

Il continua de le savonner sans que ce dernier ne s'en rende vraiment compte, et il grimaça en le sentait commencer à s'endormir. Il le rinça rapidement, le tira hors du bain sans trop de mal, et le drapa dans une lourde serviette verte. Le poids du tissu accablait le châtain, qui semblait à deux doigts de s'écrouler. Par mesure de précaution, Daiki garda une main en vole stationnaire près de ses hanches, près à le rattraper à n'importe quel moment. Il le força à s'assoir sur le bord de la baignoire, vérifia qu'il n'allait pas tomber en arrière, et il attrapa une serviette plus petite pour lui sécher grossièrement les cheveux. Il frictionna ensuite son corps repoussa les pans du drap de bain pour qu'ils lui découvrent le torse et les épaules, et il alla récupérer le t-shirt qu'il avait réservé pour lui. Il le fit enfiler, se rendant compte que c'était de plus en plus dur pour Ryo de garder les yeux ouverts, et il s'activa un peu. Quand ses mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, le spasme douloureux du garçon ne lui échappa pas, ni même la contraction de ses muscles déjà bandés. Ce n'était définitivement pas normal. Il garda cependant le silence, lui fit enfiler un bas de survêtement par dessus son boxer humide -mais après tout, peu importait-, et il l'aida à se relever avant de le guider dans le couloir voisin.

Sa chambre était un bordel sans nom, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. De vieux magazines de basket, des poster, ses livres et cahiers de cours en bordel, la moitié étant étalée sur la moquette, un lit qui n'avait sans doute jamais été fait, des magazines de filles en maillot de bain, des vêtements éparpillés... Le surplus d'informations refila un vertige au plus petit des deux, qui sentit un vague de chaleur faucher ses jambes. Il chuta lentement en arrière, rattrapé sans peine par Daiki qui le sentait épuisé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la salle de bain.

-T'écroule pas abruti...

Il le souleva légèrement, le tenant toujours par les hanches, et il le coucha sur le lit simple.

-Je suis désolé...

-Ouais ouais, je sais.

-Vraiment...

-Hm.

Le métis soupira, passa une main las sur sa nuque, et finalement, il laissa son regard saphir se poser sur Ryo. Maintenant qu'il était couché et réchauffé, il semblait reprendre des couleurs. Mais ses muscles restaient crispés.

-Tu peux te redresser ? demanda-t-il alors.

Bien que surpris et à bout de force, Sakurai avait pour devise de ne jamais désobéir. Trop risqué. Aomine était bien plus fort que lui. Alors il puisa dans ses toutes dernières réserves et grimaça en s'asseyant tant bien que mal.

-Bouge pas, ordonna Daiki.

Il se déplaça à quatre pattes sur l'espace réduit et se plaça derrière le plus jeune, qui frissonna vivement. Il essaya de se rappeler comment il en était arrivé là, mais son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner et c'était tout juste s'il parvenait à se demander ce qui allait se passer. Les mains puissantes du métis se refermèrent sur ses épaules, le faisant hoqueter de surprise et de douleur. Daiki fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que c'était possible que ses muscles soient tendus à ce point alors qu'il n'avait fait aucun effort ? Il exerça une très légère pression avec ses pouces, observa le sursaut du plus jeune, et secoua la tête. Il n'était pas médecin et ne prétendait pas l'être, mais il était suffisamment intelligent pour savoir que ce n'était pas normal. Il recommença avec encore plus de douceur si c'était possible, et malgré les couinements de protestation de Ryo, il réitéra encore et encore ses gestes.

-Détends-toi un peu crétin... souffla-t-il à l'oreille du châtain.

Ce dernier resta crispé encore quelques secondes, avant d'obéir en espérant que cela atténuerait un minimum la douleur de ses muscles. Bien sûr, il avait remarqué que ses épaules étaient douloureuses. Aux entrainements, il manquait de plus en plus de paniers, il se mettait la pression tout seul lors des matchs -même ceux d'entrainements- et il révisait ses cours jusqu'à tard le soir, alors oui, il était fatigué, et cela se ressentait dans ses muscles. A fortiori ses épaules qui travaillaient plus que toutes les autres parties de son corps lorsqu'il était sur le terrain, hormis peut-être ses jambes, mais avec les entrainements d'endurance, ces dernières étaient bien plus résistantes que ses bras.

-Putain, ça t'arrive de te détendre ?! gronda Aomine.

Il n'était pas réellement énervé, juste surpris que les muscles de son camarade soit dans cet état de fatigue avancé.

-Je suis...

-Désolé, ouais ouais, je sais, t'arrête pas de le dire, change de disque.

Daiki continua de le masser doucement, attentif au moindre frémissement, et accentuant la pression lorsqu'il jugeait qu'il était suffisamment détendu pour que ce ne soit pas douloureux. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Sakurai lui faisait plus pensé à de la barbe à papa qu'autre chose. Il reposait complètement contre son torse, sa respiration était assez calme, quelques gouttes provenant de ses cheveux glissaient de temps à autre dans son cou, ses épaules étaient moins douloureuses, et il regardait le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, la situation semblait irréaliste. Aomine Daiki, son camarade de classe et coéquipier, la personne la plus sadique et impénétrable qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré, l'avait accueillit chez lui, et était actuellement en train de le masser... Non, définitivement, il n'y avait rien de logique.

-Oi, Ryo, si tu t'endors préviens avant.

-Désolé Aomine-san...

Ce dernier soupira et continua d'appuyer ses pouces contre ses épaules. Il finit par faire glisser ses doigts sous le t-shirt du plus jeune et reprit son traitement, malgré le frémissement de Sakurai et le léger bandage de ses muscles. Daiki se fit la remarque qu'il avait vraiment la peau douce, et il laissa son front se poser contre sa nuque, sans cesser de presser ses paumes sur les muscles de son ami. L'idée de lui faire une mauvaise blague monta en lui, et même s'il savait que ce n'était moralement pas correct vu l'état dans lequel était le châtain, il ne put résister. Ainsi ses mains descendirent lentement le long du torse pâle et sans défaut du garçon, le faisant vivement sursauter.

-A... Aomine-san...! Qu'est-ce que...

-Sht... Tais-toi et arrête de bouger.

Il s'arrêta lorsque sa main gauche se retrouva contre ses pectoraux, et il embrassa légèrement la nuque de Ryo. Son autre main vint doucement caresser son cou, descendant un peu plus bas par moment. Conformément à son ordre, Sakurai ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, totalement perdu et stressé. Si la situation lui échappait déjà avant, désormais c'était l'anarchie totale dans son cerveau. Plus rien n'avait de sens.

-Ao... Mine...

Il essaya vaguement de se soustraire à son camarade, mais il le serrait bien trop étroitement contre lui et il était loin d'avoir l'avantage sur lui de toute manière. Il couina vaguement et essaya de trouver une position un tant soit peu confortable, malgré l'espace réduit.

-Arrête de gigoter Ryo... Il pourrait t'arriver des bricoles...

Aomine ne savait plus trop s'il jouait ou non, mais les frissons et les plaintes à demi étouffées du châtain lui faisaient totalement perdre la tête. Est-ce que c'était possible d'avoir une voix aussi aigue pour un garçon de cet âge d'ailleurs ? D'habitude, il était plutôt porté sur les nanas à grosses poitrines, mais pour le coup, il trouvait Ryo franchement attirant, pour une raison qu'il n'était pas sûr de connaitre. Il l'embrassa de nouveau et sourit en le sentant trembler contre son corps massif. Ah ça oui, il était chétif comparé à sa propre musculature imposante... Il garda ses mains à leurs places, caressant avec dévotion chaque parcelle de peau accessible. Un léger halètement échappa à Sakurai lorsqu'il sentit les dents de Daiki laisser une marque un peu en dessous de sa nuque. Il écarquilla ensuite les yeux, se rendant compte de ce que cela signifiait.

-Aomine...! Les autres... Vont le voir...!

-Avec ton t-shirt ça se verra pas.

Il marqua une pause et un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres.

-Sauf dans le vestiaire bien sûr. Et peut-être avec le maillot officiel. J'espère pour toi qu'on avait pas de match prévu ce week-end.

Le châtain déglutit difficilement et essaya de retenir ses larmes de stress. Il était foutu. Si Wakamatsu ou Imayoshi voyait la marque, il mourrait de honte. Sans compter que le blond ferait la peau à Daiki. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il se souciait de son sort d'abord...?!

-Tourne-toi Ryo. J'veux voir ton visage, gronda le métis en laissant une trainée de baisers brûlant contre l'épaule gauche du joueur.

Malgré un léger glapissement de protestation, le garçon fut bien vite obligé de capituler face à la pression des mains de Daiki contre ses hanches. Il ne savait pas exactement quand elles s'étaient retrouvées là, et peu lui importait. Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps d'exécuter l'ordre d'Aomine, son t-shirt passait par dessus sa tête, dévoilant son dos et son torse très légèrement musclé. La seconde d'après, l'as de Tôô le soulevait sans problème et le retournait avec aisance de façon à ce qu'il soit sur ses genoux et face à lui.

-J'préfère ça...

-Aomine... C'est gênant... couina le châtain qui ne savait même pas où mettre ses mains.

Il avait un peu peur de perdre l'équilibre, aussi laissa-t-il ses doigts s'agripper timidement aux épaules puissantes du métis qui sourit face à l'initiative de son cadet.

-Je vais pas te bouffer Ryo. Pas au sens propre du terme en tout cas.

Comprenant parfaitement le sous-entendu, le châtain sentit l'angoisse lui tordre l'estomac et bloquer sa respiration. Sentant le mal-être de son camarade, Daiki passa une main contre sa nuque, rapprocha son visage du sien et lui sourit doucement.

-T'inquiète, je vais faire ça bien.

Il ne put louper les rougeurs de son ami, et s'en réjouit. Sakurai était tellement mignon... Il ferma les yeux et apprécia la peau douce du garçon sous ses doigts. Il fut légèrement surprit en sentant une pression humide contre ses lèvres, et le temps qu'il rouvre ses paupières, Ryo s'était déjà écarté et essayait de s'enfuir.

-Je suis désolé... Désolé...! Je voulais pas...! Je sais pas...!

-Oi, Ryo, calme-toi cinq secondes tu veux ?

Il attrapa un peu plus durement sa nuque et l'attira brusquement contre lui, avant de souder une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres. Si sa peau était douce, ses lèvres l'étaient aussi, et il s'amusait à laisser courir sa langue dessus. Il ne lui demandait pas vraiment d'ouvrir la bouche, ce qu'il avait lui convenait parfaitement, mais il le remercia intérieurement quand il put glisser sa langue contre la sienne. Ryo était totalement soumis à lui, se laissant aller contre lui, et quelque part, dans la pression de ses doigts toujours agrippés à ses épaules, il sentait une espèce de désespoir. Il en eu la confirmation lorsqu'une larme traitresse glissa sur sa joue et termina sa course sur son t-shirt noir.

-Je suis désolé... murmura Sakurai lorsqu'il s'écarta pour respirer.

-T'inquiète pas pour ça.

Il balaya la trainée humide avec ses doigts et lui sourit. Pas un sourire moqueur, méchant, orgueilleux ou sadique, un sourire sincère et presque chaleureux comme Ryo ne lui en avait jamais vu. Il rougit un peu et baissa la tête, partagé entre l'envie de continuer et celle de s'arrêter. Le désespoir de sa situation alimentant la première idée et la peur la deuxième. Oui, il avait définitivement peur de ce qui allait se passer. Il n'était pas comme Daiki, il ne lisait pas de magazines au contenu douteux, il était même certainement le plus innocent et pur à ce niveau là dans l'équipe, et il angoissait tellement que même respirer lui était difficile. Mais il voulait tellement le faire... Avec Aomine qui plus est. Peut-être parce qu'il nourrissait une admiration certaine envers lui, peut-être parce qu'il avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait, peut-être aussi parce qu'avec lui il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir, juste de faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Peut-être juste parce qu'ils étaient amis. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient plus que ça... Il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête dans le cou du métis, se concentrant sur les grandes mains qui caressaient ses hanches. Après tout, est-ce qu'il risquait quelque chose en se laissant faire ? Aomine ne l'avait jamais blessé, il était même celui qui devait le plus croire en ses compétences au basket, ce qui n'était pas peu dire quand on connaissait un minimum le bonhomme, du genre à penser qu'il valait mieux que tout le monde et que seul sa force avait de l'importance.

-Ryo...?

-Hm ?

-Si tu veux arrêter dis le maintenant...

La voix rauque de Daiki contre son oreille le fit frissonner. Il avait envie de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, de sentir ses lèvres chaudes contre les siennes... Qu'il ne retire jamais ses mains de ses hanches...

-C'est bon... Continues... s'entendit-il murmurer en accentuant sa prise sur les épaules musclées du plus âgé, comme s'il avait peur de tomber.

Malgré son accord, Daiki sentait dans chaque fibre de son corps qu'il était loin d'être serein. Pour sa part, il n'était plus vierge depuis un peu plus d'un an, mais Sakurai était son premier mec, et il savait que cela serait douloureux pour lui. Sans compter que ce serait certainement la première fois de ce dernier. Alors il se promit de ne pas le brusquer, même si c'était assez rare pour lui d'être aussi prévenant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait ? Ryo ressemblait juste à un enfant terrorisé.

Il embrassa son front, sa tempe, fit rapidement remonter l'une de ses mains jusqu'à son visage pour lui faire relever la tête, et il l'embrassa au coin des lèvres. Vu le frisson qui le secoua, il appréciait. Daiki sourit malicieusement, fier de lui, et fit doucement basculer en arrière le corps frêle de son futur amant. Le garçon glapit, autant de surprise que de peur, et ses bras tremblant s'enroulèrent désespérement autour du cou du métis, essayant de se raccrocher à quelque chose sous le coup de la terreur.

-Sht, ça va aller idiot, laisse-toi faire et détends-toi.

Il appuya ses lèvres entre les yeux caramel de son compagnon et lui sourit.

-Tu me fais confiance non ?

Ryo hocha maladroitement la tête et essaya de reprendre son souffle. Daiki lui laissa le temps de s'habituer à sa nouvelle position et embrassa avec douceur son cou et ses clavicules. Sakurai prit lentement conscience que le corps imposant et bien battit de son ami se trouvait désormais au-dessus de lui. Ses muscles puissants formaient un étau alors que ses genoux pressaient ses hanches. Le poids du haut de son corps était répartit sur ses coudes, posés de chaque côté de sa tête, et il déglutit difficilement. La chaleur agréable et rassurante que dégageait l'as lui faisait tellement de bien... Il ferma les yeux et soupira de bien être quand un nouveau baisé fut déposé sous sa mâchoire.

-Tu me dis dès que t'es prêt Ryo.

-C'est pas toi qui... Qui...

-Qui donne le rythme ? Nan. C'est toi qui décide de quand on passe à la vitesse supérieur.

Face à la bouffée d'angoisse du plus jeune, il ne put que sourire et se redressa un peu pour le regarder plus attentivement.

-Pour une fois que tu peux me donner des ordres, profite.

-Mais je...

-T'inquiète, je te dirai rien, vas à ton rythme.

Pour appuyer ses paroles et couper court aux protestations du plus jeune, il l'embrassa, et sourit en sentant les doigts de Ryo caresser timidement ses cheveux. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il lécha ses lèvres et obtint sans problème la permission de glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Quelques légers soupirs et gémissements à demi étouffés échappaient par moment à Sakurai, faisant naître une drôle de chaleur dans l'estomac d'Aomine, descendant lentement vers son bas-ventre. Si Ryo ne lui donnait pas rapidement l'autorisation d'aller plus loin, il allait devoir effectuer un détour par la salle de bain sous peine de le violer sans pouvoir se retenir.

-Ryo... grogna-t-il lorsqu'il eu finit de l'embrasser.

Il s'allongea entièrement sur le plus petit et embrassa son cou, sa clavicule, son épaule nettement plus détendue que lorsqu'il était arrivé chez lui. Sakurai n'était pas stupide, et il y avait des limites à son ignorance sur le sexe. Alors lorsque Daiki s'allongea sur lui et qu'il sentit une bosse dure appuyer contre sa cuisse, il comprit parfaitement de quoi il retournait et se mit à rougir.

-A... Aomine...

-Hm ?

-Tu... Tu peux te... Redresser...?

Daiki arqua un sourcil, craignant que le châtain veuille s'arrêter là, mais il obtemperra en râlant à voix basse. Ses plaintes furent de courte durée et il écarquilla doucement les yeux lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Ryo tenter maladroitement de défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. Il serra les dents, réprima son envie de se jeter sur lui, et il embrassa avec douceur son épaule pour lui donner un peu de courage.

-Ryo, fais gaffe... gronda-t-il lorsque ce dernier appuya un peu trop pour défaire le bouton de son pantalon.

-Je suis désolé...!

Croyant qu'il avait mal fait, Sakurai cessa immédiatement de bouger et se tortilla, mal à l'aise. La main d'Aomine vint bien vite rejoindre la sienne pour terminer le travail, et il retira son pantalon sous le regard gêné du châtain. Il en profita pour retirer son t-shirt noir, dévoilant sans honte sa musculature imposante et sa peau mâte sans défaut. Ryo déglutit difficilement et essaya de détourner le regard, mais sans succès. Il observa les muscles puissants de ses épaules se contracter lorsqu'il envoya son t-shirt dans un coin de la pièce, le spasme nerveux qui contracta ses pectoraux, ses abdominaux si bien dessinés... Il aurait aimé s'arrêter là, mais ses yeux continuèrent de descendre, passant sur son boxer noir, puis sur ses cuisses puissantes, et l'instant d'après, il se retrouvait avec Aomine allongé contre lui qui le dévorait littéralement du regard.

-Donne-moi ta main, ordonna-t-il à voix basse avec un sourire.

Sakurai sursauta et déglutit, effrayé sans trop savoir pourquoi, mais il obéit docilement, tremblant de tous ses membres. Aomine guida les doigts fins de Ryo jusqu'à ses pectoraux et observa avec délice le frisson qui le fit tressaillir.

-Te contente pas de juste regarder... lui murmura-t-il avant de s'approprier une nouvelle fois ses lèvres.

Il soupira de bien-être lorsque la main hésitante de son camarade caressa doucement sa peau brûlante, et il posa ses lèvres sur les rougeurs qui coloraient ses joues. De son côté, Ryo complexait légèrement face au torse si bien battit de son compagnon, et il craignait de plus en plus que le métis finisse par se moquer de lui, sans pour autant savoir d'où venait cette crainte.

-Aomine est-ce... Est-ce qu'on peut... Juste... Eteindre la lumière...?

La fin de sa phrase avait été murmurée si bas que Daiki avait eu du mal à l'entendre, et il se redressa sur un coude pour observer le plus jeune. Il comprenait qu'il soit gêné et que tout cela lui fasse un peu peur, et comme de son côté il s'en foutait pas mal qu'il y voit quelque chose ou pas, il haussa les épaules et se leva pour appuyer sur l'interrupteur. Sakurai profita de ce moment de répit pour respirer et essayer tant bien que mal de faire le point. Et-ce qu'il voulait vraiment aller plus loin avec Aomine ? Il ne savait pas trop. Oui, peut-être. Un frisson secoua son échine et il réprima un couinement injustifié. En revanche, il glapit de surprise quand le corps massif de Daiki revint contre le sien sans qu'il ne s'y attende.

-Sht, c'est moi Ryo.

Il l'embrassa doucement pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer de nouveau à son poids, et il laissa ses doigts glisser le long de ses flancs, revenant sur ses abdominaux présents bien que moins dessiné que les siens, sur ses côtes, pour finalement caresser du plat du pouce ses tétons durcit.

-Ah... Aomine ne...

-Arrête de parler et profite idiot. Si ça te fait vraiment peur dis le moi mais essaye de te laisser aller un peu.

Le châtain hocha timidement la tête et couina autant de gêne que de plaisir quand la bouche chaude de Daiki descendit le long de son cou, effleurant sa pomme d'Adam, continuant sur ses pectoraux pour finalement donner un coup de langue sur l'un de ses mamelons. Même dans le noir il arrivait à distinguer les contours de son visage, et ses mains vinrent s'agripper aux cheveux bleus nuits de son compagnon. Il ferma les yeux et soupira doucement, essayant de se détendre un peu bien qu'il ne s'y prenne pas vraiment de façon très adroite. Ce n'était pas un plaisir très intense qui le renversait mais plutôt comme une caresse qui lui tordait délicieusement l'estomac. Il appréciait chaque contacte avec le métis, essayait de prendre conscience de chaque parcelles de leur peau qui se touchaient, de la chaleur qu'ils se transmettaient. Il inspira profondément et laissa ses doigts descendre timidement le long du dos musclé d'Aomine, s'arrêtant à chaque frisson qui le secouait, peut-être parce qu'il avait peur de mal faire, ou peut-être au contraire parce qu'il savait que cela lui faisait du bien alors il tenait à s'attarder un peu à ces endroits. En entendant Daiki grogner lorsqu'il parvint jusqu'à la chute de ses reins, il sourit légèrement et rougit comme jamais, ravit d'avoir trouvé une zone qui semblait plaire au garçon. Comme il était largement plus petit que lui, il ne pouvait pas descendre plus bas, sans compter que l'as était toujours penché sur ses tétons, et il dû attendre qu'il vienne de nouveau capturer ses lèvres pour espérer pouvoir aller plus loin. Et seulement espérer, puisqu'il était foncièrement incapable de bouger ses mains. La pénombre ne l'aidait pas autant que ce qu'il aurait cru, et il hoqueta légèrement de surprise en sentant les doigts chauds d'Aomine glisser jusqu'à ses hanches pour attraper le bord de son bas de survêtement. Il se raidit instinctivement et il entoura vivement de ses bras le corps puissant de Daiki pour le serrer contre lui sous le coup de la peur.

-Oi Ryo, si tu veux pas tu me le dis, compris ?

-C'est pas... Pas que je... Veux pas, je suis juste... Juste...

-Mort de trouille, acheva Aomine.

Il se redressa sur un coude, et ses yeux s'étant rapidement habitué à l'obscurité, il put fixer sans trop de mal Sakurai. Il laissa la paume de sa main libre glisser sur sa joue et caressa du plat du pouce l'os de sa mâchoire. Il devait faire attention au moindre frisson, à la moindre contraction des muscles du plus jeune pour savoir s'il lui faisait peur ou s'il appréciait ce qu'il lui faisait, et cette responsabilité lui pesait un peu lourd sur les épaules pour lui qui détestait porter quoi que ce soit.

-T'inquiète pas, j'vais prendre mon temps, j'vais pas te violer non plus.

Ryo rougit vivement et détourna la tête. Aomine l'embrassa sur la joue et laissa son visage contre le sien, une main en attente sur les hanches du garçon et l'autre caressant distraitement ses cheveux.

-Détends-toi et fais moi confiance, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Quelque part au fond de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que si Sakurai stressait autant juste pour qu'il le déshabille, il ne pourrait jamais le préparer sans lui faire frôler la syncope, et il se demanda s'il réussirait à le détendre suffisamment pour que la douleur soit la moins présente possible. Un frisson désagréable le traversa à l'idée de blesser son futur amant, et il l'embrassa à pleine bouche sans trop savoir pourquoi.

-Ryo, faut vraiment que tu me dises si tu veux arrêter...

-Ca va... Pour l'instant ça va...

Il lui sourit assez maladroitement, et si Ryo ne voyait toujours rien dans l'obscurité, Aomine lui pouvait clairement discerner le visage de son compagnon. Il se sentit légèrement soulagé que ce dernier n'angoisse pas autant que ce qu'il se serait imaginé, et il soupira.

-Bon... Si t'es prêt tu me le dis.

-Prêt...? Pour quoi...?

Ce fut à son tour de sourire devant l'innocence de son cadet. Il se pencha davantage sur lui et mordilla doucement le lobe de l'oreille de Sakurai, avant d'embrasser le carré de peau juste en dessous. Sa main immobile contre les hanches du châtain se mit soudain à bouger et, lentement, elle alla saisir le haut de son pantalon, jouant distraitement avec l'élastique du vêtement.

-Prêt pour que je t'enlève ça.

Un spasme nerveux secoua le plus jeune, et il déglutit difficilement. Ses jambes bougèrent maladroitement, comme s'il essayait de trouver une position un peu plus confortable, et Daiki finit par comprendre ce qui tracassait le plus petit.

-T'as pas à avoir honte Ryo...

-Mais je...

-Hm ?

La main du métis descendit jusqu'à l'aine de Sakurai, qui glapit et essaya de se soustraire à ses doigts qui commençaient à doucement palper sa verge à travers ses vêtements.

-T'es pas aussi bien foutu que moi, et alors ?

Il l'embrassa doucement, descendit dans son cou et le mordit sans lui faire trop mal.

-J'm'en contenterais...

-Attends... Je suis pas sûr que...

Le métis se redressa légèrement pour détailler son camarade malgré la pénombre. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi gêné, il tentait maladroitement de camoufler ses joues derrière ses mains et ses cheveux châtain collaient à son front à cause de la sueur.

-C'est bon... Calme-toi...

Il l'embrassa sur le front, doucement, et garda sa main entre les jambes du plus petit qui n'avait même plus la force de lui demander de l'enlever. En fait il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir qu'il l'enlève. Il n'était plus du tout lucide, sa tête tournait légèrement et des bouffées de chaleur lui faisait perdre toute notion du temps et de l'espace. La pénombre ne l'aidait pas à trouver des repères, aussi s'accrocha-t-il désespérément aux épaules massives de Daiki pour garder un point de contacte avec le monde réel.

-Ca va toujours ? demanda l'as en sentant le corps tremblant de Ryo se coller au sien.

-Ca pourrait être pire... souffla-t-il.

Il hocha la tête et embrassa son épaule, avant de commencer doucement à faire descendre le bas de jogging le long des cuisses de Sakurai. Il sursauta légèrement et s'accrocha plus fermement au corps au dessus de lui, fermant vivement les yeux alors qu'il ne voyait rien même lorsqu'ils étaient ouverts.

-Sht, tout va bien Ryo...

Venant de lui, ces mots sonnaient étrangement et il se fit la remarque qu'il n'avait jamais dit ça à personne. Ca n'avait d'ailleurs aucun sens qu'il le dise à Sakurai, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il se sentait obligé de le réconforter. Il semblait sur le point de se briser, il était mort de peur, et il ne tenait pas spécialement à le forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. Bien sûr, ça le frustrerait un peu que le châtain décide de tout arrêter maintenant, mais il respecterait son choix. Il pouvait bien se retenir un peu non ? Il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir déjà autant prit son temps pour coucher avec quelqu'un. Peut-être parce que c'était la première fois de Ryo, peut-être parce que c'était son premier mec, ou tout simplement parce qu'il était suffisamment attaché à lui pour ne pas avoir envie de le brusquer inutilement. Toujours était-il qu'il n'avait pas encore commencé les préliminaires et qu'il se retrouvait avec un Sakurai tremblant accroché à son cou, tremblant comme une feuille, essayant de trouver de l'air. Il réussit tant bien que mal à lui retirer son pantalon, qu'il balança dans un coin de sa chambre, et il le rallongea convenablement, embrassant du bout des lèvres son cou. Ses mains remontèrent sur les hanches du plus jeune, et il prit le temps de poser ses lèvres partout où il le pouvait sans descendre en dessous de ses pectoraux pour ne pas le gêner. Sakurai lui était reconnaissait de ne pas passer tout de suite à autre chose et il inspira profondément, rejetant la tête en arrière dans l'espoir de trouver de l'air frais quelque part. Aomine s'écarta suffisamment pour le lui permettre, et il le regarda en traçant des arabesques sur son torse frêle.

-Aomine... C'est bon tu peux... Continuer...

-Dis pas ça aussi facilement, j'pourrais bien aller trop vite pour toi, nargua le métis avec un sourire fier.

-Désolé...

-Arrête de t'excuser.

Il l'embrassa un peu plus durement et apprécia avec un sourire sadique le couinement mi plaintif mi effrayé de Ryo. Il prit les mains de son compagnon et les guida jusqu'à ses hanches, lui laissant le choix de les laisser là ou de bouger. Sakurai sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, et il ferma les yeux. Il garda ses doigts posés sur la peau brûlante de Daiki, n'osant pas faire un geste. Le métis laissa ses propres mains courir librement sur le torse du châtain, appréciant ses frissons à chaque fois qu'il descendait un peu trop bas sans pour autant toucher à l'élastique de son boxer encore humide après la douche qu'il avait pris.

-Aomine...

-Hm ?

Sakurai se trouva bête d'avoir prononcé le nom de son ami -ou amant, il ne savait pas trop- et il rougit encore plus. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ? Il savait dans les grandes lignes comment ça se déroulait, mais dans les faits, il se rendait compte qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, et il se sentait stupide. Le sentiment d'impuissance qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il s'était enfuit de chez lui refit surface. Il n'était pas assez bien pour Aomine, il n'était même pas capable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes, et il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire de ses mains. Il avait trop chaud. Il aurait préféré se trouver partout sauf ici. Le fait qu'il allait laisser son coéquipier le dépuceler lui sauta soudain aux yeux, alors que cela ne le gênait pas le moins du monde il y avait cinq minutes de cela. Il s'était toujours dit que sa première fois se passerait avec la personne qu'il aurait choisie et qu'il aimerait : force était de constater que ce n'était pas exactement le cas. C'était plus un concours de circonstances. Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas nier ressentir quelque chose pour son camarade. Mais ce n'était pas le problème le plus important.

-Détends-toi Ryo.

-J'essaye...

-On dirait pas.

Daiki l'embrassa presque avec douceur, et il laissa ses mains remonter jusqu'aux épaules du plus petit.

-Tu peux encore me demander d'arrêter... lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Sa voix était rendue rauque par les évènements, et si on lui avait qu'il allait se taper Sakurai Ryo chez lui un vendredi soir, il n'y aurait certainement pas cru. Mais c'était bien connu, Aomine Daiki détestait réfléchir, alors il n'allait pas se prendre la tête avec ça. Il caressa du bout des doigts sa peau douce, retraçant à l'aveuglette les muscles fins de son amant, et il se redressa légèrement pour pouvoir regarder Sakurai dans les yeux.

-T'es sûr que tu veux aller jusqu'au bout ?

-Je... Je pense...

-Va falloir que tu sois sûr Ryo.

Aomine comprit dans le regard perdu et effrayé du châtain que ce dernier ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Avec un sourire oscillant entre pervers et attendri, il alla mordiller calmement le lobe de son oreille droite, et écouta le garçon haleter bruyamment sous lui.

-Tu veux que je t'explique ce qu'on va faire ?

Ryo n'avait jamais été aussi rouge de toute sa vie. Il crevait de chaud. Et la voix suave de Daiki n'arrangeait rien, au contraire. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait hoché la tête en signe positif.

-Okay...

Il laissa sa tête se poser dans le coup de Ryo, et il l'écouta respirer difficilement. Est-ce qu'il pouvait se permettre d'utiliser des mots crus ? Peut-être pas, non. Il ne tenait pas à ce que Sakurai s'évanouisse.

-Déjà, je vais t'enlever ton boxer, et tu vas arrêter de trembler comme une feuille.

-Je ne...

-Je t'ai dit qu't'avais pas à avoir honte.

Ryo préféra se taire, conscient qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot. Il ferma juste les yeux, serra les dents, et essaya de se calmer comme on le lui demandait.

-Tu me fais confiance non ?

-Oui...

-Bon alors flippe pas, ça te fera pas mal.

Il devait faire face de toute manière. Il se montrerait digne d'Aomine. Il le voulait vraiment. Il laissa ses doigts remonter jusqu'aux cheveux du métis, et il les caressa doucement, trouvant étrangement un apaisement certain à faire ce simple mouvement de friction. Il respira profondément lorsqu'il sentit les mains d'Aomine commencer à jouer avec l'élastique de son boxer, et il essaya de se détendre au maximum. Ca ne lui ferait pas mal. Daiki le lui avait dit.

-C'est mieux comme ça, non ? souffla l'As.

Il donna un léger coup de langue dans le cou du châtain, avant de retourner embrasser ses lèvres. Dire qu'il n'appréciait pas les caresses du plus petit aurait été un gros mensonge. Il appuya plus fermement sa tête contre ses mains et soupira de bien-être. Il devait bien l'avouer, Ryo était plein de surprise, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. De toute manière, il savait que la première fois était la plus douloureuse et la plus embarrassante, mais nul doute qu'il serait bien plus détendu la fois suivante. Puisque oui, Daiki comptait bien remettre ça. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, caressant doucement sa langue avec la sienne, et dans le même temps, ses mains firent gentiment descendre le boxer du garçon le long de ses jambes fines. Il se tendit un peu mais ne protesta pas, ce qui en soit était déjà un exploit.

-Ca va toujours ? murmura Aomine.

-Hm... Ca... Va...

Sakurai détourna vivement le regard, et Daiki prit gentiment son menton entre ses doigts pour le forcer à le regarder.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Que je n'avais pas à avoir honte...

-C'est ça. Alors calme-toi.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, un peu moins chastement, et il laissa son corps retomber doucement sur celui du plus petit. Leurs bas-ventres entrèrent en contact, et Ryo rougit comme une tomate.

-Sht, c'est normal Ryo... Détends-toi, je t'assure que ça te fera du bien...

Il devait le croire, il devait obéir, il devait se montrer à la hauteur... Quelque part, la simple pensée qu'il devait faire des efforts pour Daiki lui permettait de tenir le coup. Il inspira profondément, chercha du regard les yeux d'Aomine, et lorsqu'il pensa les avoir trouvé, il essaya de trouver du courage au plus profond de lui. Il releva de lui-même ses hanches et frissonna en sentant un doux plaisir lui nouer l'estomac, en même temps que Daiki grognait.

-Ah putain... Recommence... grogna le plus grand.

Au lieu d'être totalement tétanisé, Sakurai obéit avec un semblant de courage, et continua de bouger ses hanches. Le plaisir lui tordait de plus en plus les entrailles, si bien qu'il en perdait la tête. Sans savoir d'où ça venait, il se mit à en vouloir _plus_, bien qu'il ne sache pas lui-même ce que c'était censé signifier.

-Ao... Mine...

Les grandes mains de Daiki plaquèrent soudain ses hanches contre le matelas, et il se redressa doucement, faisant rouler tous les muscles de son corps.

-On s'calme Ryo... Tu t'sens vraiment prêt à aller plus loin ?

A l'aveuglette, Sakurai chercha la nuque du plus grand et lorsqu'il l'eu trouvé, il le força à se pencher pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser. Il avait désespérément besoin de plus, il _voulait_ plus. Il avait encore peur, mais sa tête était tellement vide de pensées cohérentes que c'était à peine s'il le remarquait. Seul son corps qui se tendait de temps en temps montrait qu'il n'était pas non plus totalement serein.

-Okay... Si tu l'sens, on va passer à la suite.

Aomine se redressa complètement, de façon à être assis sur les hanches de Ryo, et il laissa l'une de ses mains glisser sur sa peau pâle.

-J'peux allumer une lumière ou tu préfères rester dans le noir ?

Le corps entier de Sakurai se tendit, et il tenta de réfléchir à une réponse.

-Stresse pas, on peut rester comme ça.

Daiki tendit son bras vers le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sortit un sachet en plastique et un tube dont Sakurai ignorait totalement l'utilité. Et il préférait peut-être ne pas savoir.

-Ca va être simple, tu vas juste écarter un peu les jambes, te détendre au maximum et me laisser faire. Ca t'va ?

-Est-ce que ça...

-Ca va pas être agréable, mais si t'es détendu ce sera pas douloureux.

Il s'attendait à ce que Sakurai proteste, qu'il couine, mais à son grand étonnement, il fit de son mieux pour exécuter ses conseils. Il sourit et l'embrassa sur le front une nouvelle fois. Le châtain respirait aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait, essayant de relâcher ses muscles, et pendant qu'il se détendait doucement, Aomine retira son boxer. Normalement, à partir de là, tout allait aller très vite et soit le plus petit supporter la préparation et la pénétration, soit ça allait être compliqué. Il se demanda vaguement s'il pouvait faire en sorte que ce soit le moins gênant possible, et finit par soupirer. Si Sakurai ne stressait pas trop, il pouvait toujours lui faire une fellation, mais il doutait que le garçon le laisse descendre aussi bas.

-Oi Ryo.

-Hm ?

-J'ai p't-être un moyen pour que ça te gêne moins mais va falloir que tu me fasses confiance.

Généralement, ce genre de phrase n'était pas bon signe, mais Sakurai hocha quand même la tête. Si ça pouvait l'aider, alors il acceptait. Il devait rester fort. Cette simple idée tournait en boucle dans sa tête, et étonnamment, ça marchait plutôt bien. Il sentit Aomine l'embrasser au coin des lèvres, puis il commença à descendre, sans s'attarder nulle part pour que le châtain n'ait pas vraiment le temps de comprendre.

-Tinquiète pas Ryo, ça va bien se passer, assura-t-il en sentant un spasme contracter les muscles abdominaux de son amant.

Il laissa sa langue tourner autour de son nombril, il joua avec quelques instants, et posa une de ses mains au niveau de ses genoux. Il fit trainer ses ongles sur sa peau sensible et plia doucement sa jambe, l'écartant doucement de l'autre en même temps. Il embrassa l'intérieur de sa cuisse relevée sans cesser de caresser son genoux, et il releva les yeux vers le visage de son amant, devinant vaguement ses contours.

-Ca va ?

-Hm...

Ryo se tordit délicieusement lorsqu'il rendit le touché au niveau de son genoux encore plus infime. Il écarquilla doucement les yeux et perdit son souffle lorsqu'il sentit son coéquipier déposer un léger baisé sur son gland. Il rougit et se tendit malgré lui, haletant désespérément. Aomine décida qu'il valait mieux qu'il accélère le mouvement pour qu'il ressente le plaisir le plus vite possible et qu'il commence à le préparer avant qu'il ne soit trop tendu. Sans plus de préavis, il suçota tranquillement le gland dégoulinant du châtain et serra avec un peu plus de fermeté le bas de sa cuisse. Avec sa main valide, il repoussa l'autre jambe du plus petit pour avoir un meilleur accès et pencha la tête, ouvrant progressivement la bouche pour aller un peu plus loin à chaque fois. Mine de rien, il n'était pas si mal doté ce con...

Il laissa un râle à demi étouffé passer ses lèvres, alors qu'un filet de salive mêlé à du sperme pré-éjaculatoire glissait sur son menton. Il sentit rapidement les mains de Ryo s'agripper désespérément à ses cheveux alors que son corps se cambrait vivement et que des gémissements tous plus aigus et érotiques les uns que les autres sortaient de sa bouche. N'oubliant pas son objectif premier, Daiki relâcha une des jambes de Sakurai et tâtonna pour retrouver la bouteille de lubrifiant. Ses doigts se refermèrent finalement dessus et il laissa sa langue courir sur le sexe de Ryo avec plus d'avidité, essayant de lui procurer le plus de plaisir possible pour qu'il pense à autre chose. A l'aveuglette, il versa un peu de liquide sur ses doigts, lâcha la bouteille après l'avoir vaguement refermée, et il laissa ses deux mains passer entre les jambes du garçon alors qu'il s'affairait avec sa bouche. Sa main non lubrifiée écarta discrètement les fesses du châtain, et alors qu'il exerçait une succion sur le membre de Sakurai, il fit pénétrer le bout de son majeur.

-Ah...! Ao... Mine... Ngh...

La bouche trop obstruée, Daiki ne put répondre, et il poussa son doigt un peu plus, doucement, alors qu'il redoublait d'efforts pour attirer toute l'attention de Ryo sur sa queue et non sur son cul. Visiblement le premier doigt passait plutôt bien. Il fit trainer le bout de son index le long de sa peau sensible, et commença à l'enfoncer doucement à côté du majeur. Sa langue passa sur le gland de Sakurai, et il se retrouva à baver encore plus. Le châtain n'était plus qu'une masse tremblante et gémissante, et il se félicita d'avoir réussit à le détendre à ce point. Il devait être le seul à l'avoir vu dans cet état.

-Ah... Aah... Aomine...!

La poigne dans ses cheveux se resserra encore, le forçant à prendre encore un peu plus entre ses lèvres. De toute manière, il l'avait entièrement en bouche maintenant. Il fit gentiment remonter sa tête, avant de reprendre tout son sexe dans sa cavité buccale, alors que son index s'enfonçait au maximum entre ses fesses. Ca se passait bien mieux que prévu. Restait à savoir si ça serait la même chose lorsque ce serait sa queue et non ses doigts... Ce n'était pas vraiment le même gabarit.

-Je vais...

Rapidement, et sans plus se soucier de lui faire mal ou non, Daiki fit des mouvements de ciseaux avec ses doigts pour l'écarter au maximum, conscient qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se prendre une gicler de sperme dans la tronche. Ou plutôt dans la gorge s'il ne s'écartait pas à temps. Lorsqu'il eu largement la place de glisser un troisième doigt, il arrêta tout, et écarta vivement son visage. Malgré tout, le liquide blanchâtre et gluant lui éclaboussa la joue, sans faire plus de ravage que ça. Il sourit, fier de lui, et passa sa main dans les cheveux châtain de Sakurai.

-Ca t'as pas fait mal ?

Il le vit secouer la tête en signe de négation et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, se moquant bien d'avoir des filets de bave et de sperme qui coulaient le long de son menton.

-Reste comme ça et ça se passera bien.

Il l'embrassa encore, l'accaparant trop pour qu'il pense à autre chose. Ainsi, il put retirer le préservatif de son emballage et il l'enfila sans peine, l'habitude y étant pour beaucoup. Il écarta plus franchement les jambes tremblantes et dénuées de force de Sakurai. Il en plia une et garda l'autre de ses mains sous son genou, et il se redressa. Sa main valide alla gentiment caresser son sexe qui durcissait doucement.

-Regarde-moi Ryo.

Sakurai obéit difficilement, se sentant épuisé, lessivé, et totalement amorphe. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça d'ailleurs. Il croisa le regard électrique de Daiki malgré la pénombre, et il dit que si lui était en extase, son amant n'était pas encore à ce stade. Il devait tenir encore un peu pour lui. Avec un sourire satisfait, Aomine accentua ses caresses sur le membre de Ryo et appuya son gland humide contre l'intimité du plus petit. Le tout, ça allait être de ne pas aller trop vite et de ne surtout pas le pilonner tout de suite. Il allait devoir canaliser ses instincts et essayer d'être doux, au moins un peu.

Il donna un léger coup de hanche en avant, et grimaça en voyant Sakurai se cambrer avec un gémissement de douleur.

-Ca va ?

-Con... Continu...

-J'veux pas te blesser Ryo...

-Ca va...

Marmonna vaguement une injure, Daiki redonna un coup de hanche, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le corps chaud de Ryo. C'était étroit, serré, et il sentait qu'il allait avoir du mal à se retenir de le baiser sauvagement.

-Ca fait mal... couina finalement Sakurai alors qu'il était presque entièrement en lui.

-Ouais j'me doute, le plus dur est passé, réussit à articuler le plus grand.

Il releva plus franchement la jambe de Ryo, serra les dents, et amorça un léger mouvement de hanche, appréciant plus que ce qu'il avait prévu l'étroitesse de son amant. Il ne pourrait pas se retenir éternellement il le savait. Pourtant, il prit sur lui et se força à ne faire que des petits vas et viens pour habituer le châtain à son sexe, nettement plus imposant que les deux misérables doigts qu'il avait accepté sans problème un peu plus tôt.

-Ao... Aah... Mine... Aah... Ngh...

S'il ne se taisait pas maintenant, il allait vraiment lui faire mal... Contre toute attente, Sakurai leva son bras tremblant et s'accrocha à Aomine, avant de se hisser tant bien que mal pour l'embrasser, forçant le métis à tomber à genoux sur le matelas. Ryo n'eu pas le temps de poser ses lèvres sur leurs jumelles qu'il s'empalait durement et malgré lui sur le membre de son amant, qui grogna de plaisir.

-P'tain Ryo...

Il saisit durement sa nuque et l'attira dans un baiser fougueux, avant de saisir ses hanches et de le forcer à se relever quelque peu, avant de le faire redescendre sur sa queue. Il allait crever s'il n'allait pas plus vite...

-P'tain dis-moi qu'je peux aller plus vite...

-Aah... Ou... Oui... Vas... Y...

Soudain totalement hors de contrôle, Daiki resserra sa prise sur ses hanches et augmenta largement la cadence, transformant Sakurai en une poupée tremblante et gémissante. De son côté, son bas-ventre le forçait à aller toujours plus vite, et comme ce n'était pas la meilleure position pour y parvenir, il le renversa sans délicatesse sur le matelas, suréleva ses jambes et reprit ses coups de buttoirs, grognant et marmonnant le nom de son amant sans aucune honte. Il était de plus en plus serré, et il devait se faire violence avec le peu de raison qu'il lui restait pour ne pas retourner le garçon sur le ventre, lui relever les hanches et se défouler littéralement sur lui. Sakurai lui faisait confiance, il n'allait pas faire ce genre de chose tout de suite, et surtout pas sans son accord.

-Ryo... S'tu veux que j'me retire avant de venir... Faut m'le dire maintenant...!

Trop perdu dans ses gémissements et dans le plaisir qui lui tordait douloureusement l'estomac et noyait son cerveau, Sakurai mit du temps à répondre.

-C'est... Aah ! C'est bon... Vas-y...

Aomine préféra interpréter ça comme une demande de ne pas se retirer, et avec un sourire pervers, il continua de le pilonner jusqu'à ce que son membre soit trop à l'étroit pour qu'il puisse le supporter. Il rejeta vivement la tête en arrière, gronda bien plus fort qu'avant en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, ses muscles roulaient au moindre mouvement et luisaient de sueur, ses mains s'étaient refermées comme des serres d'aigle sur les cuisses du plus petit, et il se força à ramener son visage vers le corps alangui de Sakurai. Ce dernier couinait de plus en plus fort, hurlant presque par moment.

-Dai... Daiki ! Aah... Ngh... Aah...!

Ah, il l'appelait par son prénom... Il planta ses dents au hasard, supposant que c'était sa clavicule, et il se relâcha complètement, éjaculant dans le préservatif. Il retomba net sur le torse brûlant de Ryo, qui était épuisé et peinait à reprendre sa respiration. Il en était de même pour Aomine, qui se fit la remarque que c'était la première fois qu'il prenait autant de plaisir à le faire.

-Toujours vivant ? articula-t-il tant bien que mal.

-Hm...

-J'prends ça pour un oui...

Avec une certaine douceur qui était surtout due à sa fatigue, Daiki se redressa et se retira de l'intimité de son amant, avant de se lever malgré ses jambes qui semblaient faire grève. Il allait jeter le préservatif dans la poubelle de sa chambre qu'il se promit de vider le lendemain, et il retourna auprès de Ryo qui peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Il se glissa contre lui, l'entoura de ses bras puissants, et attira son visage dans son cou, appréciant son souffle chaud contre sa peau.

-C'était bon...

-Hm...

-J't'ai pas fais mal ?

-Non... C'était... Bien...

Sakurai n'avait même plus la force de rougir, et il ferma les yeux, se lovant confortablement contre Aomine. Il penserait à tout ça plus tard, là il n'avait pas le courage.

-Faudrait que tu m'appelles par mon prénom plus souvent.

Ce fut la dernière phrase qu'il entendit avant de sombrer, et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Il tâcherait de s'en souvenir.


End file.
